Königreich Groß-Darnussien
History :Main article: History of Darnussia Beginning of a Civilization The first people that settled in the area now known as Narikaton and Darnussia consisted of many different ethnic groups. The most dominant ethnic group was the Qedarite peoples who ruled mainly from the Island of Narikaton. They followed an offshoot of Yeudism. In the years of 550-564 BCE there was a large emigration of Qedarites leaving Darnussia via sailboats, sailing to modern day Beiteynu. However, many also remained, where they had established communities and deep roots. after the War of Succession]]In other parts of modern Darnussia, small city states, colonies, and baronies emerged during this era; while their local power waxed and waned, most paid tribute to one or more of the Narikatonite states, due to their power; particularly over the seas on which all of Darnussia has long depended on as a food source. By 715, the War of Narikatonite Succession erupted, mainly on Narikaton Island, between several different men who wanted to be crowned King of the entire island of Narikaton; in the end Darntus the Flying was crowned King of the Darnussians. King Darntus I named his country and countrymen Darnussians after himself. Within a few years, he had unified most of modern-Day Darnussia, after engaging in wars of conquest and occasional diplomatic success during the Unification War of Darnussia. Kingdom of Darnussia (780 - 1966) :Main article: Kingdom of Darnussia Once King Darntus I was crowned King, according to legend, he rewarded every Darnussian man a cow and every Darnussian women with a Chicken. These reforms were well received by the public and King Darntus maintained high morale everywhere, according to legend. King Darntus II was widely known to be the opposite of his father, he ruled with an iron fist and his many reform policies failed. Darntus II, in a last attempt to recharge his splintering Kingdom enslaved the remaining Qedarite population, who by then had become a minority even on Narikaton. Darntus II ruled for 23 years; after his death, the Kingdom of Darnussia would be ruled by different Kings of different noble families for many decades to come. The last absolute monarch of Darnussia was King Cecil I, who declared a secular state in 1966, which resulted in the fall of the monarchy. After Cecil's death, Darntus XIII (so-called although he was never actually crowned) successfully transitioned Darnussia into a Republic, the Most Serene Republic of Darnussia, and declared that it would be headed by the Secretary General. Initially, the Secretary General was a joint appointee of the Nobility and the Church, but it became a directly elected position by 2050. Early modern era (2124 - 2138) :Main articles: Lusitânia and Deltarian Protectorate of Darnussia In 2124 the government of Beiteynu declared war upon Darnussia, as they claimed that Darnussia was stockpiling weapons of mass destruction. They also claimed that the Qedarite population living in Darnussia were being oppressed. An eventual stalemate occurred between the Darnussian forces and the Beitenyuanse forces with neither side obtaining victory. By 2256, the Most Serene Republic was in deep trouble, due to internal corruption and a severe economic downturn. So began the Lusitânian period in Darnussian history. Dom Duarte II, the so-called Reino da Lusitânia, took control of the nation, ruling for two decades as the nominal King (although in practice, he had to defer to the legislature for most functions), claiming descent from Darntus XIII's line. In 2276, Parliament deposed the King, forcing new elections for the position of President, and forming the República da Lusitânia. ]]In 2317, the Republic of Lusitania was overthrown after a surprise invasion from Deltaria. Sebastian I was made Czar by the Deltarians, and the former legislature was deposed. The government was moved from its ancient capital of Merenbürg to the industrial port city of Red Stad, which had long been the economic engine of the nation. The ruling Deltarians were unpopular, and as a result, sparked the Revolution of 2323. This ended in failure after Red Stad was hit by a nuclear weapon when Deltarians decided they could no longer hold the city. The Deltarians "temporarily" moved their capitol to nearby Doressa. The rulers of Darnussia, Deltársky Kuklaci, finally left the country in 2338. This was the first stage of independence. Still under occupation, Darnussia became free from Imperial Parties, and in February 2351, the Occupational Government voted to leave the country. Finally, independence was gained with the 2350 Revolution Middle modern era (2351 - 3400) The Darnussian Democratic Republic was established. The country however soon entered a less stable period, because of rise of Darnussian and Narikatonite nationalism, Communism and Fascism. Severe speratism was followed by 3033 Darnussian Uprising, Darnussia-Keymon War and Narik Wars. Eventually the country got reunited under the Imperial Commonwealth, after Monarchist took over. Modern era (3400 - present) The Imperial Commonwealth has eventually collapsed into the gemeinwesen/gemenebest of Narikaton and Darnussia which was a republic. The Republic was quite stable, but during its last years it often switched between a monarchy, right-wing military junta and a republic. thumb|left|226px|Flag of the Gemeinwesen The Imperial Federal Republic of Narikaton and Darnussia (Dundorfian: Imperiale Bundesrepublik von Narikaton und Darnussia, Darnus: Imperiale Bondsrepubliek van Narikaton en Darnussia.) followed the short lived "Großkönigreich Narikaton und Darnussia" (Luthori: "Greatkingdom Narikaton and Darnussia") which was heavily influenced by Right-Wing extremists and Ultra-Monarchists lead by the Iron Ring. The returning Imperial Democrats and The Englehart Party defeated the Extremists in the next election and refounded the Republic in 4075. Even though the danger of a Right-Wing uprising seems low tensions in the country are high and something might happen in the near future. September 4078, Marlon Thaller, leader of the fascist party, made the country a monarchy. With him as king and Chancellor. The 4080s were branded by conflicts with the left-wing dundorfian government and a constant threat of war & extreme militarism. In the end the two nations kept "peaceful" relations. It still resulted in the dissolvement of the biggest right-wing party of Dundorf the Nationale Einheitspartei which "fled" to the Imperial Republic and swore an oath to the King to serve the country as best as they can. Death of King Marlon The mid 80s were a calm time for the country until the current King Marlon von Thaller died. A bit of unrest came up but it was dealt with quickly. Now Cedrik von Thaller, Marlon's Son, sits on the throne. King Cedrik & The new Monarchy After the coronation of Crown-Prince Cedrik, the Kingdom of Great-Darnussia was founded and the Imperial Republic was abandoned. "It has served its purpose" those were the only words that Cedrik had for it. (The Republic ended in 4084) Geography The country is filled with hills and there are no bigger plains. The highest mountains are located in Alkavon. The mountain range "Darnussian Alps" extend from Beluzia and become smaller as they pass towards the south. The tallest mountain is the Mt. Zatzshorn (5280mASL) in Alkavon. Sedimentary rocks are the most common type of rock found here, but Igneous & metamorphic rocks are not rare. Every region has high regional contrasts. Swamps, rivers, lakes, waterfalls are quite common. There are also many caves, natural arches and seastacks. The most of this country is covered with forests. Cliffs and fjords are present on the north-west coast of Alkavon. There is a coral reef between Narikaton and Nihaton. The south of Clenon is full with Mangroves. The climate varies a lot, depending where you are. Clenon, Nihaton and the south of Kozaria have a typical wet tropical climate, with 3500-2500 mm of annual rainfall. Kozaria and the south of Alkavon and Narikaton have a wet subtropical climate with about 2000 mm of annual rainfall. Narikaton experiences mediterranean climate, with annual rainfalls as low as 700 mm. The majority of our observatories are located there. The most of Alkavon undergoes the so called alpine climate, with a very varying annual rainfall from 2500 mm to 4000 mm. The north-east of Alkavon has many properties of a temperate climate. Its a megadiverse country and here are some notable species: -Apteryx mantelli -Veronica persica -Anodorhynchus hyacinthinus -Puma concolor -Canis lupus -Crocodylus porosus -Vanilla planifolia -Dendrobates tinctorius -Zalophus californianus -Larus pacificus -Ursus arctos -Orcinus orca -Rangifer tarandus -Caenoplana coerulea -Phalaenopsis gigantea -Lavandula angustifolia -Abies koreana -Olea europaea -Sequoia sempervirens -Rumohra adiantiformis -Anguis fragilis -Papilio machaon -Cyprinus carpio haematopterus -Strelitzia reginae -Ichthyosaura alpestris =|} Politics The country is a Federal Parliamentary Monarchy. Elections take place every 3 and a half years. The Royale Staatsversammlung is the democratic body of the Kingdom, presided by the Chancellor. The legislative is unicameral. Coalition parties form the cabinet, which is the executive branch. Usually all parties take part in the cabinet. The King has legislative, executive and judicative power, the cabinet is a puppet of his will. There is aristocracy. Military Foreign relations Darnussia has generally positive diplomatic relationships with the world. Recent events built up tension with the far-left government of Dundorf. The risk of a war or at least a intervention remains till today. Military The military is controlled by the King of the Darnussia and the minister of defence acts as a de facto advisor. The Kingdom spends the highest amount of money ever for the military in darnussian history. Most of the money flows into the navy and the land forces. The Airforce is the weakest force of the kingdom. The royal famliy wants to make Darnussia a military superpower and tries everything to boost the forces. Culture Narikaton and Darnussia is a very diverse country with many people of various ethnicities and religions. Darnussians/Darnussian-Dundorfians are conservative and religious people. This explains the Right-Wing parties dominanting politics. Ethnicity The primary Ethnicities in the country are Dundorfian and Darnussian. The people live in peace together since many years, but sometimes there are politicians which favor one of the ethnicities. * 48% Dundorfian (German) * 40% Darnussian (Dutch) * 7% Luthorian (English) * 5% Other Vernichtungsakt of June 4075 The Iron Ring proposed a very abusive and racist bill, in which was suggested to "deal" with the Luthorian people in the country. They stated that the government should protect the culture of the country. 4080s The coalition of the Iron Ring and the Dundorfian Dominanceparty commenced a genocide against various minorities. It cannot be stated how the current cultural statistics look like. The Ethnicities from above are the last recorded. Protocols and Electoral History * Geographical Protocol